V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E
The V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E (V'ile '''A'cts 'L'eft 'K'ings 'Y'elling 'R'oudily, usually 'I'nsinuating their d'''Efeat) is a Multi-segment Blimp that appears in Special Missions (Someone can use it there) and a 1/4000 chance to replace any Track-spawned Bloon after round 120. The way it moves is that it will fly around the track at the speed of a Blue Bloon and won't attempt to exit on its own, instead summoning lackees to do his bidding. If all monkeys are destroyed while V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E is on screen then it will rush towards the exit at the speed of a Pink Bloon, killing you. It has no children either. All of its segments are immune to everything a regular M.O.A.B class bloon is, but other than that is completely vunerable. Segments The V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E is broken up into 4 Unique segments, and 6 overall segments. Each of these segments have their own unique attacks and attack times. Poison Sprayer The Poison Sprayer is a part located on the back of the V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E, where the flippers on a usual Moab Class Bloon would be placed. It has 18 000 HP, looks like a scorpion stinger and has the following attacks: Vile Spit: Releases a foul-smelling gunk onto 3 Monkeys, dealing 3 damage to them and constantly dealing 1 damage to every 2s until the Poison Sprayer is destroyed. Lethal Poison: Deals 1 Damage to a single monkey and after 30s that monkey will take 80 damage. This effect will be cancelled if the Poison Sprayer is destroyed. Sinister Sting: If it manages to hover over a tower it will deal 20 damage to it and after 30s that monkey will take 80 damage, Lead Casing: For every 1 000 Damage it takes an Aggressive Heavily Armored Lead Bloon will spawn at the start of the map. When it dies 5 Heavily Armored Lead Bloons will spawn at the start of the map. The Boosters The Boosters are parts located to the Left, Right and Top of the V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E, which makes 3 of them. They have 7 000 HP and the following abilities: Holy Hyperdrive (Passive): For every Booster still alive the V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E will move as fast as the bloon one rank up from it's current speed, so at one booster alive it moves as fast as a Green Bloon, two alive it moves as fast as a Yellow Bloon and three alive it moves as fast as a Pink Bloon. Sly Smokescreen: Will release a smokescreen around the V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E, slightly larger than a 3-0 Dart Monkeys range. Monkeys in this smokescreen have their shots miss their target by an angle of 90-180 degrees at random. Cooldown: After a Booster preform the Smokescreen attack they must cool down for 15s, this will either result in an Aggressive Ceramic Bloon coming out to attack the nearest monkey, the engine spewing flames onto the nearest monkey dealing 10 damage and 5 extra damage over the course of 10s or the old Booster being shot out as a rocket to deal 15 damage to the monkey with the least amount of health and being replaced with a new booster after 10s. Stealth Slicer The Stealth Kit is invisible on the V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E and not actually seen in normal gameplay, but can be damaged by any AoE attacks hitting any segment of the V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E or is instantly destroyed once all The Boosters and The Stinger is destroyed. It has 9 000 HP and the following attacks: Silent Act: Will instantly kill the monkey with the least amount of monkeys in its range, if there is at least 1 monkey in its range it will be the next target for Silent Act. Betrayal: Chooses a Monkey and deals 10 damage to every monkey within its range, if this ability kills a monkey then the Chosen Monkey will also die. Hack to Slash: Deals 5 damage to all monkeys within a 240 Degree radius to either the front, the left side, the right side or the back of the V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E. The Body The body is the main part of the V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E and can only be hit after the Stealth Slicer and the Poison Stinger have been destroyed, though it will attack before that. It has 25 000 HP and the following AttacksL Railed Rush: Spawns 50 000 RBE worth of Z.O.M.Gs, Cruiser Lead Bloons, Cruiser Ceramic Bloons and Missile B.F.Bs, with an extra Missile D.D.T De-Railed Rush: Spawns 66 000 RBE worth of anything higher than a Zebra or Lead Bloon, Missile B.F.Bs and Aggressive Ceramic Bloons, all of which will have Camo. M.O.A.B. Madness: Spawns 80 000 RBE worth of Z.O.M.Gs, Missile B.F.Bs and D.D.Ts, will only use this ability if The Body goes below 5 000 HP. Grand Finale: Spawns 80 000 RBE worth of Cruiser Regen Lead Bloons, Cruiser Missile Ceramic Bloons, Missile D.D.Ts and Camo Regen Zebra Bloons, with an extra Missile Z.O.M.G. This move will only be used once V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E drops below 1 000 HP. Trivia This is my first post on this wiki and I hope it was good. The Background Music is The Battle Cats CotC Chapter 1 Theme. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Multi-part blimps Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Semi-blimps